Some surgical tables are previously known and many of them are individually movable, wherein a table top is movable along a vertical and a horizontal axis. The table top is in many surgical tables attached to a support in one end so that a remainder of the table top hangs freely. This design is particularly important when it comes to those requiring the use of for example a mobile C-arm. The table top may be movable along the longitudinal axis by means of two side rails running in slides at the support. The side rails are attached along the sides of the table top, either continuously or intermittently along the length of the rails.
One problem with these surgical tables is that the table top bends when a person lies on it, especially if the person is heavy. When the table top is bent, the side rails are also affected by the bending forces which make the rails to bend, too. This counteracts the movement of the table top since the slide means receiving the rail in a slidably manner during movement of the table top cannot receive the bent rail freely slidable and gets jammed. In order to overcome the risk of jamming the slides, articulated slides are used, but a resistance remains.
This poses some problems, especially for the personnel due to the resistance to move the table top lengthwise and the difficulty to position the table top in the exact required position.